tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Jack *'Number': 11 *'Built': sometime between 1963 and 1965 Jack is a friendly and enthusiastic front loader, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. Bio When Jack first arrived on Sodor, he worked with the Pack to clear room for railway lines. Jack did well with Alfie - that is, until he tried to take some stone up a ledge but lost balance and tipped over. Jack learned his lesson, and redeemed himself by holding up a collapsing bridge until Thomas had passed over, at the cost of damaging his arms. Jack has since become part of the Pack. When Jack was being careless at the warehouse, he knocked over some slate, but he didn't want to be send back to the yards and left the mess not knowing that Ned was blamed for it and was being send back to the yards, until he heard from Alfie and admited that he broke the slate and was sent back to the yards. He, along with the rest of the Pack, helped with the restoration of Great Waterton and worked with Alfie to construct a bandstand there. Jack also helped with the restoration of Ulfstead Castle and later saved Stephen and Thomas after the tracks they were on collapsed. He also helped build the Harwick Branch Line, along with Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty, and later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. A magazine fact file states that he now works at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Persona Jack is brave and will not take any hassle, as seen whenever he stands up to Monty and Max when they are bullying him and Alfie. He is also kind and caring. Basis It is unclear what type of vehicle Jack is based on, but between the sixth and twelfth season he seemed to resemble a Nuffield tractor with an added front loader. Since King of the Railway, Jack's basis has closely resembled an International 454 tractor. Because of this, his face shape has changed dramatically from round to rectangular. Livery Jack is painted red with the top half of his cab and his wheels painted cream. He has the number 11 painted in white on his sides. From King of the Railway onwards, the top half of his cab is painted grey, his back wheels are painted grey and his front wheels are painted red. Appearances Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK; King of the Railway onwards) * David Menkin (US; King of the Railway onwards) * Tim Kreuer (Germany; King of the Railway only) * Daniel Schütter (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Naomi Shindō (Japan; sixth season only) * Hideki Nakanishi (Japan; The Great Discovery - twelfth season) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; King of the Railway onwards) * Artur Pontek (Poland) * Gilan Shachaf (Israel; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Scott Maurstad (Norway; King of the Railway only) * Nacho Rodríguez (Latin America; King of the Railway onwards) * Mariano García (Spain) Trivia * In some promotional sketches of the Pack, Jack is seen with a backhoe arm and bucket. According to an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, the arm was built, but was too problematic as it was hard to store all of the radio gear inside the model. An interview with Phil Fehrle gives a very different reason: "...if a story required Jack to be digging (using his back-hoe) and interacting with another character working at the same time, his face would be facing away from the action. For story purposes, it was important to feature the faces as much as possible; thus, the backhoe was removed." * Jack has had a few modifications in the television series: ** King of the Railway: *** He gained hydraulics. *** His exhaust pipe became taller and gained holes on the sides. *** He decreased in size. *** His face changed from round to square like his basis. *** His rear wheel cover was moved back. *** His tyres changed tread pattern slightly. *** The colour of his alloys also changed from cream to grey, like Alfie. *** His roof became completely orange. *** His number became bigger in size. * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Jack on his DAA Management Page * A semi-complete face mask of Jack was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. Quotes :"Spot on, Jack! You'd make a mother proud!" :"And a tank engine grateful!" - Miss Jenny and Thomas praising Jack, A Friend in Need, sixth season Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2013) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (reintroduced 2013) * TrackMaster (motorised and un-motorised) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:Jack.jpg|Jack in the sixth season JackJumpsIn7.png JackJumpsIn14.png JackJumpsIn16.png JackJumpsIn37.png JackJumpsIn41.png|Jack meeting Alfie for the first time JackJumpsIn61.png JackJumpsIn76.png JackJumpsIn87.png File:AFriendinNeed15.png File:AFriendinNeed29.png File:AFriendinNeed45.png|Jack trying to hold on to the collapsing bridge File:AFriendinNeed69.png File:AFriendinNeed74.png File:Kelly'sWindyDay13.png File:JackOwnsUp55.png|Jack in The Pack File:Percy'sScaryTale21.png File:MudGloriousMud60.png|Jack and Isobella File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare45.png|Jack with Oliver File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare52.png File:ATaleforThomas16.png File:ATaleforThomas19.png|Jack with Alfie and Kelly File:ATaleforThomas25.png File:ATaleforThomas30.png File:TheGreatDiscovery74.png|Jack in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery116.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery236.jpg|Jack on a Flatbed File:PercyandtheBandstand7.png File:PercyandtheBandstand8.png|Jack with Percy File:PercyandtheBandstand60.png|Jack and Alfie with CGI faces File:KingoftheRailway244.png|Jack in full CGI File:KingoftheRailway238.png|Jack with Thomas and Percy File:KingoftheRailway361.png File:KingoftheRailway685.png File:KingoftheRailway714.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain19.png|Jack in the nineteenth season with Thomas and Annie File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure90.png|Jack in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure91.png|Jack with Alfie File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure315.png|Jack with Alfie, Marion, Donald and Douglas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure500.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure831.png|Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Marion and Donald File:JackModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:Jack'smodel.jpg File:Jackconceptart.png|Original concept art by Robert Gauld-Galliers File:JackBehindtheScenes.jpg|Jack's original backhoe arm and bucket File:JackCGIpromo2.png|Promotional image of Jack in CGI File:JackCGIpromo.png File:JackCGIpromo3.png File:CGIHead-onJackPromo.png File:JackattheSodorSearchandRescueCentre.png|Jack at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:JackbyTommyStubbs.png|Jack as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry File:Jack'sTracks!1.gif File:Jack'sBasis.jpg|Jack's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLJackPrototype.jpg|ERTL (Prototype) File:Take-AlongJack.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayJack.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayJack.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2014Jack.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play Take-n-Play2015Jack.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:WoodenRailwayJackPrototype.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayJack.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayJack2.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterJack.jpg|TrackMaster (Motorised) File:TrackMasterunmotorisedJack.jpg|Unmotorised TrackMaster File:TrackmasterJackWithBarrels.jpg|TrackMaster with Barrels File:BandaiTECSJack.jpg|Bandai TECS File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailStrainingJack.jpg|Straining Wind-up File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJack.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Jack2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Thomas'NewFriend.jpg|2015 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Jack Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles